Timey Wimey Meetings
by billybobt
Summary: She's meeting him for the first time, but he already knows her from his past, her future. It's all wibbly wobbly and timey wimey. Rated T for sexual innuendo.


General Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

So, I was reading The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad man, s/8187591, when this little gem hit me.

Very AU.

I have no plans to continue this story at this point.

~~~~~Story Starts Here~~~~~

The TARDIS jerked out of transit with a wheezing groan throwing her two passengers to the grated floor.

The Doctor climbed to his feet with a groan and rushed to the console cooing, "What is it old girl? What's happened?"

With another groan the TARDIS tilted back thirty degrees and threw her doors open revealing the vast nothingness of the space surrounding her.

"Doctor?" His newest companion questioned. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. She sometimes..."

His answer was cut off as a tall well muscled man with messy black hair appeared just outside the doors in a runners crouch. His feet connected with the metal floor and he slid back several feet, his rubber soled boots squeaking for purchase as he slid. He pumped a victory fist in the air as the TARDIS slammed shut her doors.

"Perhaps a bit premature, Sir." A voice that sounded very out of place from the man said. To the Doctor's companion it sounded very much like the voice of James Earl Jones. "This is most certainly not the Good Ship Jacobstown."

"I can see that Samuel, thank you." With a frustrated sigh the man lifted his right wrist a flipped the odd looking leather cover back from what the Doctor recognized as a vortex manipulator. "Well, nothing for it, let's see what went wrong."

A white, very furry monkey like creature faded into view on the man's left shoulder. It reached into its long fur and pulled out a rolled up blueprint. He spread it wide as the man unstrapped the time travel device, removed the guts from its housing and began prodding with a dark grey stick that he produced from somewhere. The monkey began muttering to himself as they both compared the blueprint to the device.

The Doctor and his companion were mesmerized by the unusually odd sight in front of them.

"Mistress will be most displeased if you miss your anniversary." The monkey creature stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm very much aware of that Samuel. Typical ginger temper on that one. Love her all the more for it though."

The monkey chuckled. "You do seem to enjoy getting her worked up to a lather."

"Make-up sex Samuel. It's some of the best you can have."

"AH! Here's the problem Sir. You have the red wire with the white stripe swapped with the red wire with the yellow stripe."

"What? No I don't. I double and triple checked everything. _SHE_ approved these plans before I ever even built the prototype. I swear, punch a hole in reality one time and I just had to land on the only version of earth with a near deity on it. Don't even know why she was so upset. Allowed her to come home, it did."

The monkey thing leaned over and stared into the man's face. "You are wearing your contacts Sir. You know they affect how you see the lighter colors. I don't know why you try to hide the glowing. As for the other, _SHE_ did say something about causing the two realities to merge and end all life in both, Sir."

"Pshh. Deity in my own right. Not like I couldn't have fixed it in half a heartbeat." With a couple more pokes of his stick the man had the device fixed. "There, shouldn't take but a few minutes to recalibrate."

"Excuse me, but who are you and what is that?" A very familiar voice asked from behind the odd pair.

Harry spun around in shock to see his wife standing there pointing at Samuel. He couldn't help the huge grin that lit up his face. Amelia was almost unnerved by the adoration, respect and... absolute love and compassion that she saw on the man's face when he caught sight of her.

Harry crossed the room in an almost glide. He took her hand gently, "You did say that the first time you met me was very odd." He brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. "I'm glad your meeting me for your fist time and I apologize in advance for when I meet you for the first time. It wasn't my fault, honest." He stepped back and eyed her up and down. "Still the same, even after so many years. Do me a favor though, don't toss the police woman costume your wearing. I promise you'll still fit it for many years. Save it for a special occasion."

Harry continued to stare into her eyes for several long moments. "You magnificent, wonderful woman. I do so look forward to meeting you for the first time, Amelia PottND."

"Uh... we just met." The now confused young woman stated.

"No, no, no, no. You are meeting me for the first time. I met you for the first in your future, my past." Harry twisted his hands and fingers through the air. "As your Doctor likes to say, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. S'the problem when time and space travelers meet. Your fist meeting may not be my fist meeting or even tenth meeting. Either way, I truly look forward to meeting you for the first time." Unconsciously Harry spun the platinum wedding band on his finger with his thumb.

"As for Samuel here, he's a demiguise that was caught in an experiment gone very wrong, or right, depending on your point of view. After the initial freak out on both our parts, he chose the name Samuel after having been called Bob for so long and residing in a skull of all things. Now he travels with me and tries to keep me out of trouble. Not much luck with it, but he tries and it the thought that counts."

"That's because you have a trouble magnet stuck to the golden horse shoe that's stuck up your bum Sir."

Harry nodded in agreement. "There is that."

"Are you insane?" Amelia asked.

Harry held up his hand, the pads of his pointer finger and thumb maybe a half inch apart, his glowing eyes wide. "Only mostly."

Amelia huffed and Harry spun around, ignoring the Doctor and placed his hands almost lovingly on the TARDIS' console. "Hello dear girl. How are you?"

To the Doctor's shock, the TARDIS actually thrummed her time rotor happily. Harry grinned. "That's good to hear. I'll be seeing you again soon."

Harry finally looked at the Doctor. "You know, I've met you ten times now." Harry twirled his right pointer finger around the Doctor's face. "I'm supposed to collect you the thirteenth time we meet. Somehow though, I don't think _SHE_ would be happy with me if I did, so you get a pass, for now. Don't squander my gift." Harry poked the Doctor in the forehead with the finger that had been circling his face, leaned over and kissed him on both cheeks then on the lips. As he pulled back, a golden mist left Harry's mouth and entered the shocked open mouth of the Doctor.

Harry clapped happily. "Well, that's done then, mark it off the bucket list Samuel."

The demiguise reached back into its long fur and pulled out a reporters pad and a fountain pen. "Very good Sir."

The device on Harry's wrist chimed, "AH! It's ready! Amelia, so lovely to have you meet me for the first time. Doctor, don't make me regret my gift. I'll be seeing you both later."

"WAIT!" The Doctor's brain finally rebooted. Harry turned back to him, " _SHE_ who?"

Harry grinned, "No relation, yet. Spoilers Doctor, you'll find out soon enough. OH! I can tell you this. _World's End Bar and Grill_. When you find it, _SHE_ 'll be waiting for you."

"Where? When?"

Harry tapped the side of his nose, "All in due time Doc. Au Revoir." and with a flash of blue light the man and his _notmonkey_ disappeared.

"Who was that, Doctor? He seemed to know the both of us, but I've never met him before today."

The Doctor retrieved a hanky from his pocket and wiped his cheeks and lips where the man had kissed him. "I have a... suspicion. If he's who I think he is, well, I believe we've just met a man who I thought was only a legend."

He pulled a lever on the console causing a tray to pop out. Placing the hanky in the tray he tapped it to close it and started typing on his keyboard faster than Amelia had ever seen anyone type before. Weird symbols started appearing on the screen that she couldn't make heads or tails of. The console dinged causing the Doctor to look up at the screen. He felt his breath rush out of him and his knees go weak, barely catching himself on the control panel.

"Well?" Amelia demanded.

"He's... you know, I really... hmmm... He was born with the name Harry James Potter, thirty-one July nineteen eighty."

"And..." Amelia asked impatiently.

"And what?"

"How are you unaware of another space time traveler? WHO is he? What is he?"

"He was born human. And the space and time travel must be recent to his timeline. The manipulator he was using didn't cause tears like the one Jack was using, so... I don't know Amelia. He did say the one tore a hole from this reality to another..."

"Why are you being obtuse, Doctor? Who and what is he?"

The Doctor tilted his head from left to right and back again several times. "If the histories and the legends are correct, he united three artifacts, quite by accident I might add, that Death placed on Earth back before even Jesus was thought to have walked the earth. There are tales and legends of the three keys or hallows of death in nearly every culture on earth going back to time immemorial. Only it wasn't so much a legend and... well... he accidentally found and gathered the three making him the so called Master of Death.

"What exactly that entails, I have no idea, though if he did what I think he did when he kissed me... Well, I may have more time then I should have. I just wish I knew who _SHE_ is. Anyway, some texts say the Master of Death is immortal, cursed to walk the earth until the end of days. Some say it just lets him choose when and how he dies.

"But, he was and apparently according to the TARDIS still is Harry James Potter, a.k.a. The Master of Death, a.k.a. The Gathering Storm, a.k.a. The Destroyer. What that makes him, I really don't know Amelia. It appears though that he knows you rather well in his past, your future, and most likely me or at least the TARDIS as she knew when and where to catch him and actually answered him when he spoke to her." The Doctor sighed and stopped his pacing, throwing himself into a chair, arms folded across his chest.

"Thanks, though that really only gives me more questions than answers. But you do know who _SHE_ is, he said as much. Who do you know that was trapped in an alternate reality?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide, he shot to his feet and raced back to his console. A string of unfamiliar words left the Doctor's mouth moments later. The center tube in the console thrummed in what Amelia could safely say was amusement and the words being curses in whatever his native tongue is. "FOURTY NINE TRILLION! Forty nine trillion results for _World's End Bar and Grill_." He thunked his head against the console.

Amelia got a cheeky grin on her face. "All in due time Doc."

He glared at her. "Oh I wish I could tell you everything about him. Timey wimey spoilers..." And with a huff he threw himself back into the chair, arms crossed petulantly across his chest. After a few minutes of this he sighed and waved his right hand towards the console. "Alright old girl. Take us wherever and whenever."

The console sprang to life, the engines kicked on and the time rotor started thrumming up and down. The future awaited and Amelia could honestly say that for the first time since her childhood friend Rory was killed several months ago, she was looking forward to seeing it, if for nothing else than to find out more about this man with the messy black hair and glowing emerald green eyes.

~~~~~Scene Changes Here~~~~~

Harry and Samuel appeared in the lobby of a very posh luxury star-liner. Grinning the whole way to the check in desk. He placed a much thicker on the inside passport on the counter in front of the clerk. "Harry Potter checking in."

The clerk verified the information on the passport with her records and passed it back to him. "Thank you Sir. Your wife checked in about a half hour ago."

Harry's grin turned into a full blown smile. Life had been very busy recently and he hadn't seen her in months. "Fantastic. Thank you." He scooped up the key card off the counter and made a bee line for the lifts.

Just a few short minutes later he was entering a palatial suite. Glancing around the sitting room quickly he did not see her but followed the soft music to the bedroom. He felt Samuel leave his shoulder and heard him land on the couch, the video screen flicked on seconds later. And there, standing in the doorway from the bedroom the restroom was his wife, wearing the police woman costume he had just seen her in for the first time, her left hand on her hip, a pair of fur handcuffs being spun around the pointer finger of her right hand.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Typical ginger temper?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed hard. "Oh I missed you so much. I love you more and more every day 'Melia. Now, how about that make-up sex?" He asked holding his arms out in front of him, wrists together and upturned.

~~~~~Story Ends Here~~~~~


End file.
